1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moldable polymeric compositions that are useful for making instrument panel skins and other trim panel components used in automobile interiors.
2. Background Art
The way automotive interior components feel to the touch is often called the “haptics” or “hand.” Haptics are very important to consumers in automotive interior components. To manufacture items with quality haptics, slush molding is often used since it allows for high quality textures to be produced that are similar in desirability to leather, which is often considered to have a desirable and/or luxurious feel. Different components may have different desired haptics, however, so one composition or process may not be suitable for all parts.
It is also important for components that are part of the air bag systems to have suitable physical and material properties to perform adequately at low temperatures, for example −30° C. In addition to slush molding, vacuum forming and spray urethane are often used to make interior components. However, vacuum forming and spray urethane do not generally perform as well in air bag components at −30° C. and do not typically have as desirable a “hand” as slush molded components.
Accordingly, a slush moldable polymeric composition with desirable haptics that performs well in low temperature air bag tests would be beneficial.